minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terracraftia: Prologue
By LunarExplosion and Terrarian Pony A crossover of Terraria and Minecraft! Story summary: So yeah! There are two heroes, named Luna and Terrarian, and they do their best to create a civilized region in the purple land of Terracraftia. To re-create green, they must use the help of some new friends to solve their problems. Story: Terracraftia By LunarExplosion and Terrarian Pony Prologue ... Narration: Terrain... it was the magical creation of the Golem himself. In all that goes wrong, it still is today. However, it's not as stable. The Terrain used to be green, and once made delicious crops for our people. But now... people have become corrupt, which causes the Terrain to corrupt as well, turning everything from green, to purple. An infection that spreads throughout the land. And with people such as the Wither's Order, and the Legion of Ocram out there, it doesn't make anything better. However, there are still good people in the world. People who are selfless, and pure of heart. People who don't kill for the joy of shedding blood. With that, there is hope. And with hope, there is a way... to make green terrain once again. ... Our story now turns to a girl named Luna, who has recently gotten herself enslaved by a group of people called the Legion of Ocram. They were traveling through a desert, on their way to Camp Twist. This is not the first time she's been in this situation, but this time, they put a shock bracelet on her arm. If she tries anything, they would shock her with 6000 volts. She had short night-blue hair, hazel eyes, and usually wore a set of shroomite armor, without the helmet. She didn't have enough resources for that yet. If she did, there would have been no way she'd get caught. If a full set of shroomite was worn, it could make the user completely invisble, as long as they don't move, no matter which shroomite headgear they wore. The less they move, the more invisible they'd be. "Let's hurry it up back there." the Legioneer who was holding Luna's bracelet detonator. "We gotta hurry down this road unless we want to be caught off gaurd by pyramid grabbers." Luna was annoyed. Enslaving someone meant treating them like an object, and she had rights. "I hate pryamid grabbers." one of the other slavers said. "I got caught by one of those once. But the way I hear it, if you survive, you'll likely survive once." Luna rolled her eyes. This day was just getting better, and better. "Well then, you don't want to waste your last one now do you?" she asked sarcastically. He scowled, lifting his boom-stick up to his chest to remind her of who was the "slave" around here. One of the Legioneers was chewing very loudly on an apple from his horn o' plenty. The slaver with the boom-stick spoke up towards him. "Dude, quite chewing so loudly. You're gonna let 'em know we're here. Then we're all mummy food." The one behind Luna said "Mummies don't eat people, they tear off the limbs, and leave 'em there for decoration. They're kinda like psychos and raiders with that whole gorey prop up. Just then, one of the men was quickly pulled into the ground, screaming. "What the heck, man!" the slaver with the boom-stick said, alarmed. A bandaged hand came up from the ground, grabbed him, and pulled him in quickly. Suddenly, Luna felt a grip on her leg, and she tried to stay very still to avoid the others' fates, but then one of the other men grabbed onto her trying to keep his balance, making her flinch, then both the Legioneer and herself were pulled in. Everything went black. ... Luna woke up, and felt a pain in her head. She heard sounds of ripping, and corpes pieces falling to the ground. She then took in her surroundings. There gold coins everywhere, and bottles of sandstorm just laying out in the open. She was in an underground pyramid. She took one of the sandstorm bottles, and got up, placing it on her belt. The mummies were barely aware of her, so she kept low. She then saw the man with her detonator, and searched his pockets for the key to her bracelet. Once she found the key, she unlocked her shock bracelet, and it accdentally dropped to the ground, alerting the mummies. One them turned, and made a non-human scream, alerting the others that one of their "victims" is still alive. She searched for her weapons on the man's body. She found her trusty pulse bow, and shroomite armor. She pulled back on the bow, and let go, letting the arrow fly right through one of the mummies, bouncing off of a wall, and cutting through several other mummies. She grabbed her armor and made a run for it. The mummies were still on her tail, but she made it to the top. Only one problem, there was sand in the way. Of course! She took out an old wooden pickaxe she had, and tried to mine the blocks as best she can, while swinging at a hoard of bandaged zombies. When she finally dug her last block, she climbed the sand, and ran out as fast as she could, pride filling her body. ... Meanwhile, in the village of Terrainville, a man named Terrarian was at the blacksmith's shop, waiting for his sword to be finished shapened. He had brownish-blonde hair, and blue eyes. He always seemed to wear hooded spectre armor. He usually let down the hood while he was in town, but now and again there was trouble. Although he was a swordsman, and a terra blade was his prefered weapon, he often used a magnet sphere spell, which went well with the armor he was wearing. Spectre armor, when wearing a hood, made the wearer transparent like a ghost. And whenever the wearer used magic to hit an enemy, they would be healed depending on the damage the enemy took. The blacksmith came out of his shop with a nicely sharpened sword of green. This is a terra blade, and not only was it a melee weapon, it had the ability to shoot melee projectiles whenever it was swung. Terrarian took his sword, and sheathed it to the sheathe on his back. Terrarian also had a specail device on his wrist called a Terrain-Gadget, or Terra-Gadge for short. It is also commonly known as a Pip-Boy. (Yes, I am using a piece of Fallout reference, but seriously, it's like my favorite part of the Fallout series. Luna gets one too later in the story.) The Pip-Boy is a personal information processor, that allows someone to check there health, mana, inventory, armor, buffs, and debuffs. It also has a radio, so whoever wheres it can listen to radio. Another great feature is that it has two maps. The "Surface Map" shows everything on the surface. The "Deep Terrain Map" shows what is below the surface, and shows the world from a different angle. (Think of the map from Minecraft, and then think of the map from Terraria.) Last thing to know about it, is the use of the "Mana Assisted Targeting Spell", or M.A.T.S. It is a unique program that uses mana magic to stop time in order to better target an enemy. However, it does consume mana, so it is unwise to use mana consuming weapons while using M.A.T.S. Mana is a form of magic. It is costly, but instead of ammo, it's a resource that recharges over time. "It's nice to have such a trusty sword." Terrarian stated to no one in particular. Just then, a flag was seen in the distance. A goblin flag. Everyone got in position as someone yelled "Goblin army approaching from the west!" Terrarian stopped admiring his sword, and rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Doesn't pay to get a break does it?" he asked to himself, as a hoard of goblins came rolling up with their wagons for whatever they take. Goblins are usually greedy, but there was one goblin Terrarian knew he could count to either make cool gadgets for him and the rest of the human race, or constantly get captured by members of his own race. And surely enough, he was captured by his old friends again, from his old goblin tribe, tied up in one of the goblin wagon. Sarx, who was known as the Goblin Tinkerer in Terrainville, was always crafty, but sometimes quite clumsy, which explains the number of times he has been captured by his own species. "Some one please help!" Sarx said. "I seem to be in yet another predicament!" Muskets fired at the enemy goblins as Terrarian ran in to help Sarx so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. A goblin warrior came up, while Terrarian was untying Sarx, and attempted to bash him with a hammer. Unfortunately for the goblin warrior, a cannon ball shot him right in the head. The cannon ball came from a pirate captain known as Black Beard, who was visiting the Terrainville saloon, just before the goblins started attacking. "Only greedy person here be me, and no one else!" Black Beard shouted, readying his machine gun, and firing at a hoard of goblins. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria